User blog:LydiaMartin1/The Game of Thrones/ in progress
Background These games are dangerous for the purpose that you have no clue what you are dealing with. The stakes are high and the cards played are very dangerous. Taking place within the Capital of Westeros, King's Landin, the fight for the throne has never been more challening. The deception, The hate, The cunning, and The manipulation are your ticket to Death. So many lives will fall due to wanting to sit upon the Iron Throne, ruling all of the land. The games are dark and ruthless, the constestants are devious and downright killers at heart. You won't be able to have time to calculate your moves. The games are comprised houses that make up the nobility of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. With a total of 30 contestants in all. House Baratheon of Storm's End: House Baratheon's sigil is a black stag on a gold background and their house motto is "Ours is the Fury" *'Stannis Baratheon: '''He is stubborn, reckless, calculating, and very serious. He is dedicated to those around him, but that doesn't mean he wont stab you in the back to get what he wants. *'Joffrey Baratheon: ' He is repulsive, spoiled, impulsive, and undeniably cruel. He seeks to rule King's Landing and will do anything in his power to gain the throne, even murdering and manipulating along the way. *'Tommen Baratheon: He is very good-hearted, friendly, caring, and a little unaware of how to play the games. He is going to take a passive approach to trying to achieve ruling the throne. *'''Renly Baratheon: '''He is very light-hearted, opportunistic, and very ambitious. He has a unwavering ability in alliances and will stick with them until the end. ''House Lannister of Casterly Rock:'' House Lannister's sigil consists of a golden lion on a crimson background, and their House words are '''"Hear me roar!", *'Tywin Lannister: '''He is very calculating due to how rich he is. He will do anything in his power to ensure that his family's name remains on top. He will go to any end of means to be the one ruling on the throne. *'Cersei Lannister: She is very manipulative, she cares for nothing and will see any means to an end to get what she wants. She has no problem controlling those around and will backstab anyone to sit in the throne. *'Jaime Lannister: '''He is very arrogant and conceited, rash, and very short-tempered. He is great with a sword and even commands a Kingsguard. He is also widely mistrusted and will use this to get the throne. *'Tyrion Lannister: '''He is a dwarf with a keen intellect and a very sharp tongue. He is very family oriented, but at the same time understands and can manipulate their greed to gain him his place on the throne. ''House Stark of Winterfell:'' House Stark's sigil is a grey direwolf on a white field, sometimes white and pale green. **Robb Stark: He is strong, fast, loyal, and has an intense sense of honor and justice. He backs down from no challenge, and will equally use this to his advantage to sit on the Iron Throne. **Arya Stark:' She is very wild, willfull, and loves the freedom that she has. She is also very intelligent and doesn't conform to the standards that ladies are supposed to have, making her eager for the throne. *'Bran Stark: He is very sweet and thoughtful, he is well behaved,and he is dutiful and tough minded. He enjoys climbing walls and scouring different areas, a skill that might lend him a hand in taking over the throne. *'''Sansa Stark: She is very beautiful, but at the same time very naive. She is very taken with men and can easily rush into things. She is ,however, strong willed and equally combat ready to take the throne. *'Catelyn Stark:' She is very beautiful. She is also very strong willed, kind, generous, proud, and has a firm standing in politics and manipulation. She on the other hand is quite dangerous when it comes to getting what she wants. House Bolton of the Dreadfort: House Bolton's sigil consisted of a red flayed man upside-down on an x-shaped white cross over a field of black. Their official motto was "Our Blades Are Sharp" *'Ramsay Bolton:' He is very unpredictable and this watched with his sadistic nature means that he will not stop at anything to take the throne. He is fearless in the face of danger and will kill anyone to achieve the throne. House Targaryen: House Targaryen's sigil is a three-headed red dragon on a black background, and their words are "Fire and Blood". *'Khal Drogo': He is a very kind and sensitive man, but at the same time knows what needs to be done. He is a very skilled warrior and uses this to claim his rightful place on the throne. *'*Daenerys Targaryen': She is a very confident and calm woman. She has a strong moral compass, but when angered she can be very ruthless and match that with her dragons, then the throne is hers. *'*Jon Snow:' He is very complex, but at the same time very thoughtful with that needs to be done. He is a good-hearted man and believes in honor above all else. House Tyrell of Highgarden'':' The Tyrell sigil is a golden rose on a pale green field. Their words are, '"Growing Strong". *'''Olenna Tyrell: She is the elder matriarch as well a master at the court politics of the land. She is very witty and down right sarcastic. She knows how to play the game and play it right. *'*Loras Tyrell:' He is a very popular knight and is highly ranked. He is also very attractive and makes manipulation a lot easier. He is mostly friendly, but cross paths with him on a bad day and you will be dead. *'*Margaery Tyrell:' She is well known for playing people, but in a good way. She uses charity and good works to make her appear kind and nice. She will do anything to ensure that she gets on the throne. Cunning and beautiful are the best skill set she has to taking the throne. '''''House Baelish of Baelish Keep: The personal sigil has come to be used as the House's main sigil: a seemingly innocuous black mockingbird on a yellow background. *'Petry Baelish:' He is very sly and mischievious and will backstab anyone who gets in his way. He is also very calm and collected, making him an efficent planner to take over the throne. House Clegane of Clegane's Keep: The Clegane sigil is three black dogs on a dark yellow background. *'Sandor Clegane: '''He is a skilled warrior that comes with a scar to boot. He has a fierce demeanor and also a lack of chivalry. He is in no way going to back down from the challenge of the throne. *'Gregor Clegane: He is a freakishly huge man who will stop at nothing to strike fear in those who are in his way. He is a fearsome opponent and lends his methods of extreme and sometimes excessive violence. ''House Greyjoy of Pyke:' '' House Greyjoy's sigil is traditionally a golden kraken on a black field. Their house motto is "'We Do Not Sow." *'''Theon Greyjoy: He is lean and handsome as well as promiscuouse. He is also very arrogant and also very vain. He is very skilled with a bow and arrow, making him formidable for the ruler of the iron throne. Miscellaneous: *'Melisandre:' She is is a mysterious woman who trusts completely in the power of her god and the visions he grants her in the flames. Although she is genuinely skilled with magic, she enhances this with various smokes and powders that she keeps concealed in her robes. *'The High Sparrow: '''He is extremely devout to his faith and will punish any of those who do not concede to his moral compass. He has an iron will and he is very rude and rash in the way that he talks and speaks, almost never compassionate. *'Davos Seasworth:' He was once a smuggler making it easy for him to decieve others and bend them to his will. He is now a skilled night and a very loyal and honest man, but things can change one way another if he doesn't like you. *'Bronn: He is a toughedned soldier after having to kill before the age of 12. He has a black sense of humor and a pragmatic philosophy. This makes him an easy target as well as a formidable opponent for taking over the throne. *'Daario Naharis: '''He is a skilled warrior and very brutal due to his faithlessness. He is also very reckless and self-sufficient. Due to this he is easily and quickly angered making it hard for people to come up against him for the throne. *'Brienne of Tarth: 'she has an overriding sense of honour and what is right, and that's what makes her: that her outer is so stable and masculine, but inside she's so fragile. 28-bran-stark.nocrop.w529.h347.jpg|Bran 668f593057d9419fc16ba3d4db065fef.jpg|Renly 9022b7c0-b56d-0132-46b7-0e9062a7590a.jpg|Jaime arya-stark-175764-640x320.jpg|Arya CatelynS3Promo.jpg|Catelyn Cersei_S2.png|Cersei ChAypFBy.jpeg|Margaery Daario-s6e4.jpg|Daario Drogo_1x01b.jpg|Khal Drogo emili.jpg|Daenerys game-fo-thrones-bronn-1.jpg|Bronn game-of-thrones-aidan-gillen-littlefinger.jpg|Petyr gregor-clegane.jpg|Gregor HighSparrow.jpg|High Sparrow large533dc8779769c.jpg|Ramsay large5374fb8e3f48c.jpg|Davos larges2-ep1-people-profilepic-baratheon-joffrey-800x800.jpg|Joffrey Loras_ValarMorghulis_Armor.jpg|Loras melisandre-and-jon-snow-game-thrones.jpg|Melisandre NEaMHVFvWpoJeh_2_b.jpg|Jon RobbStark-550x310.png|Robb Sandor-Clegane-sandor-clegane-35061305-500-281.jpg|Sandor sansa-stark-1.jpg|Sansa SMDwtLu6.jpg|Brienne Stannis_S05E09.png|Stannis The_children_Tyrion_with_Bow_S4.png|Tyrion Theon_Greyjoy_bow.jpg|Theon Tommen_blood_of_my_blood.jpg|Tommen Tywin-Lannister-house-lannister-24541837-500-280.png|Tywin wirt02-1370633376.jpg|Olenna Rules You are able to have up to 2 of the characters listed above. You will need to comment below and post in the format as below. Once a character has been taken, I will asterisk it above next the the characters name. Name of Character: House/Miscellaneous: Tactics: Interview Strategy: Weapon: Potential Alliances: Having taking into consideration that many may not actually know the Game of Thrones, you are free to add any other personal details to the characters themselves and make them into the characters that you want. Keep in mind that some characters within the same house will have to interact, but after the initial settings, then everyone is for themselves and can forge alliances with anyone that they please. Just have a great time with it and I cannot wait to see what you have in Store for me!! Arena Info The games will take place in King's Landing In Westeros, which is the capital(ironic). The game makers have complete control over what goes on during the games. The city is walled up, but overlooks a bay which might contain very many creatures that will attack and pose a threat to the characters. The climate is warm and mild, but can also drastically change temperature, allowing for a winter to blow in that will not only freeze and cripple the body but also leave any character confused and dazed. The Arena will be seperated into 5 sectors that comprise of the entire King's Landing. Within these areas will also be very many untold tortures and enemies and creatures what will try to tear everyone down. #'Red Keep: The one and only place at which the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms can sit. It is home to the Iron throne which everyone is trying to keep for themselves. From this place you have access to the two bodies of water surrounding the building(blackwater bay and the narrow sea). It is the easternmost side of the city #'Great Sept of Baelor: The home region of where all the religious dwellers spend their time. From this the High sept reigns and takes over the city and commands those who are put before the faith on trial. It is located on the western side of the city' #'Guildhall of Alchemists: an underground sector in which many different citizens would go down below and practice their pyro skills and said to house many booby-traps around the area itself. It is a place of twists and turns.' #'Flea Bottom: The slums part of the city, home to all sorts of dangerous and horrible people. This place is where no one can hear your screams. It is the furthest from everyone else, but also the widest and labrynth style of all.' #'LittleFingers Brothel: A little brothel in which many different prostitutes would come and go as they please. It was home to the finest of wine and beer and also holds some of the richest weapons adoring the wall that have ever been made.' Links to the landscape of the areas: Kingslanding: '''http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/King's_Landing '''Redkeep: '''http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Keep '''Great Sept of Baelor: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Sept_of_Baelor Guildhall of Alchemists: '''http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Guildhall_of_the_Alchemists '''Flea Bottom: '''http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Flea_Bottom '''LittleFingers Brothel: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Littlefinger%27s_brothel Creatures/Dangers *Dragons: They try to trap you into corners and fry you with their fire, also known to set off explosives with their fiery breath that will not only kill them, but also their enemies as well. With the dragons they also usually come in pairs. *White Walkers: They have pale grey-white skin which is wrinkly but stretched taut across their frames, giving them a somewhat gaunt, sinewy, and mummified appearance despite their overall bulky size. White Walkers are much stronger than humans and are capable of sending large men reeling back several feet with a single blow. They also can resurrect the dead and control them to their will. *Dire Wolves: An adult direwolf is as large as a small horse, and can rip a man's arm from its socket. Even a juvenile direwolf is quite capable of killing a man by ripping out his throat. Physically they are not simply larger versions of wolves, but have slightly different proportions than their smaller cousins; their heads are larger with a leaner, more pronounced muzzle, their legs are longer in proportion to their body, and they have proportionately larger teeth that are often used to crush bones. *Giants *Poision: There is tons of poision seeped along the ground, walls, air, and even among the people as well that makes traveling through the city a much harder feat. *Wildfire: is a dangerous liquid which is created and controlled by theAlchemists' Guild, an ancient society of learned men boasting arcane knowledge now based in the city of King's Landing. It is a highly volatile material which can explode with tremendous force and burns with a fire that water cannot extinguish, only large quantities of sand. Category:Blog posts